A Swan and A Queen
by TogetherSomewhere
Summary: This will be a serie of Q drabbles and Oneshots. probably just Fluffy snippets of their life together, or angsty shit when I feel like it. Prompts are more than welcome because i lack inspiration for ideas most of the time. I hope you enjoy reading this and thank you for reading!
1. Lavender's Blue

_**A/N This will probably be a series of drabbles and oneshots of SQ, send in prompts of you want, and i will see if i can make them into a drabble or oneshot for you!**_

 _ **this prompt was given to me by a good friend while we were bored during History class, or how she likes to call it Hystori ( Don't ask ;) )**_

 _ **Prompt: What if you use the lullaby song from CInderella and let Emma sing it to a very distressed Regina? (Here you are dear)**_

* * *

 _ **Lavender's Blue**_

Regina now was a bit over five months pregnant with her and Emma's baby and she had been doing rather well for someone who was pregnant with a magical girl that decided she wasn't able to eat for an entire month, and if she did she would be emptying the contents of her stomach about fifteen minutes later. after that the morning sickness had stopped, but regina had gained back aches, cramped up feet and terrible mood swings. but the worst thing she had was the fears.

the fears of being a bad mother to the new born, like she was with Henry and her mother was with her. she feared that she would fall back into her old routine of, manipulating and lying and more. the fears had her sleepless sometimes and other nights when she could sleep, her dreams were filled with nightmares. nightmares about her own past with her mother and her manipulation, punishments and more, or about how she would ruin her daughter. how she would make a pure and innocent child just as dark as her.

* * *

Today she and Emma decided it was a good idea to do some shopping for the nursery and maybe even some of those incredibly cute baby clothes.

at the store another one of those fears came creeping up on her, first she felt some anxiety tug at her and her skin started to crawl, soon she started to feel extremely uncomfortable and she just wanted out. out of the store and into her and Emma's home. because these fears were almost always paired up with mood swings, and most of the time they resulted in a breakdown of Regina and tear streaks painting her beautiful delicate face.

so when Emma started to notice how Regina grew quiet and how she started to fidget with her hands, the blonde put her arm around the brunette and kissed her cheek softly.

"Are you alright my love?" Emma asks softly so only Regina would hear, and no other patrons that were also in the store and staring at them just a little. She was rather worried that Regina would get into one of those moods again that she didn't want anything, she wouldn't even speak in moments like those. She would just stare at something far ahead of her with a fearful look and get completely lost in her own poisonous mind.

"I'm fine my dear, I really am. Just tired." Regina lied and gave Emma a half hearted smile that did even come close to truly reaching her eyes.

But instead of making fuss of it Emma nodded and led her wife along the store, but after just fifteen minutes, it was becoming very clear that Regina wasn't improving. far from it actually, if anything she was getting worse. some moments Emma could feel a shiver run down Regina's spine and she felt bad for her, and how Regina's anxiety was making it very hard to function properly.

"Come on, we'll resume shopping for things for our little princess later, let's get home now." Emma said and without buying anything they left the store and returned home.

* * *

when they got home Regina silently made her way to the living room and sat down on the couch, knowing that Emma would follow up and sit down next to her, and knowing that the blonde would probably pull the brunette onto her lap. that was a thing they both loved, and it calmed both of the woman down significantly.

as Regina suspected, Emma sat down beside her and pulled Regina onto her lap. she cradled Regina close to her and in answer Regina rested her head just above Emma's steady heart beat. Emma stated to brush her hand through Regina's silk raven locks that had now grown far past the brunette's shoulders. Emma was ripped away from her drifting thoughts as she felt Regina's shoulders shudder and then she heard the quiet sniffles and felt the wet patch that was forming where Regina's eyes were.

"Regina, baby, what's wrong?" Emma asked even though she could probably take a rather accurate guess about what was troubling her wife again.

"What if I mess her up? or treat her wrongly like I did with Henry? or treat her like my mother treated me. Or if I turn her dark? or what if she will, just like Henry did, see me as the Evil Queen and that she won't believe I can actually love her?" Regina blurted out and let a sob escape. it took her by surprise, but soon, more followed and she couldn't make herself stop it.

"Hey, Gina, Baby, you won't do that. you are an amazing mother and you will be a loving and perfect mother for our little girl. and she will love you, just as much as I do, and just as much as Henry does. you will do great, and you are nothing like your mother and you know that. please, gina, don't think so lowly of yourself. you have redeemed yourself time and time again, and you have proven how much of a saviour you are, hell you are probably even a better saviour than I am!" Emm said and softly rubbed Regina's ever growing stomach. she knew it helped the brunette relax, and she liked it when she could feel their little princess move inside of her ever stunning wife.

"Emma, can you sing that song again?" Regina asked softly, so soft it was almost inaudible. and Emma wouldn't have heard it if it wasn't for her paying very close attention to her Wife in her arms.

about a month ago Emma had been in the same position she was in now and she had sung this lullaby for both Regina and the little girl that was still in the brunette's stomach.

"Of course I will." Emma says with a smile. she is rather happy that that lullaby can calm her distressed wife so well. and so she sang the lullaby for her wife.

 _Lavender's blue,  
_ _Dilly dilly,  
_ _Lavender's green._

 _When I am King,  
_ _Dilly dilly,  
_ _You shall be Queen._

 _Who told you so,  
_ _Dilly dilly,  
_ _Who told you so?_

 _T'was my own heart,  
_ _Dilly dilly,  
_ _That told me so._

 _Call up your men,  
_ _Dilly dilly,  
_ _Set them to work._

 _Some to the plow,  
_ _Dilly dilly,  
_ _Some to the fork._

 _Some to make hay,  
_ _Dilly dilly,  
_ _Some to cut corn._

 _While you and I,  
_ _Dilly dilly,  
_ _Keep ourselves warm.  
_

 _Lavender's green,  
_ _Dilly dilly,  
_ _Lavender's blue._

 _If you love me,  
_ _Dilly dilly,  
_ _I will love you._

 _Let the birds sing,  
_ _Dilly dilly,  
_ _Let the lambs play._

 _We shall be safe,  
_ _Dilly dilly,  
_ _Out of harms way._

 _I love to dance,  
_ _Dilly dilly,  
_ _I love to sing._

 _When I am Queen,  
_ _Dilly dilly,  
_ _You'll be my King._

 _Who told me so,  
_ _Dilly dilly,  
_ _Who told me so?_

 _I told myself,  
_ _Dilly dilly,  
_ _I told me so._

When Emma was done with the lullaby she looked down, and saw her wife soundly asleep. she pressed a soft kiss to her temple, rubbed her swollen stomach affectionately and whispered "Sleep Well, my love. and know you are loved, so deeply and so much." and then she herself leaned back and let her eyes fall shut.


	2. Painting the Nursery

_**My friend Bex gave me this prompt again. Well two actually AMD I worked really freely with them son yeah. I hope you like it dear, and all the other readers as well!**_

 _ **X R.**_

 _ **how about them like redecorating/painting theur house/shed or something. And like helping each other reach high places, flicking paint at each other and in the end them having a paint/substance war throughout the room and the room ending up looking all cool and messy coloured? & Or one of them is very stressed/overworked and its being to sunset. So the other decides to take them out for a surprise sunset beach walk?**_

 _ **Painting the Nursery**_

"Emma, no. We are not going to paint the room pink! Even if it will be a girl, we are not making it pink. Our whole house is black and white. No pink." Regina said sternly as she stood in the empty, now still blank room. She glared at the blonde that now held the can of pink paint in her hands.

"Come on 'Gina. Why not? This is going to be for our little baby girl. She needs some cute pink walls." Emma pleads and gives her wife the puppy dog eyes that work most of the time. But sadly for the blonde, the brunette didn't fall for it this time. She was met with a glare from her now six month pregnant wife that could probably make grown man weep- scrap the probably, that look could make most grown man weep.

"But what colour would you want to paint this room?" Emma then asks her wife and coaxes her closer towards her.

"Black and white with accents of red." Regina says simply and steps closer towards her wife and rests with her back against the blonde's front. Smiling when she feels Emma's arms embrace her ansaysfG soothing circles on her swollen belly.

"So you want the room a boring black and white?" Emma pouts and presses a few soft kisses to her wife's neck and hums softly as she feels the shiver that runs down the brunette's spine.

"But pink just won't fit the room, the house. It won't fit." Regina says softly and leans more into her wife, happy that she could relief some of the weight off of her own feet and back.

"Alright, the nursery can still wait for a moment I suppose." Emma says and smiles as she has a plan already growing in her head. And she would put it into work as soon as possible.

A week later Regina comes home after a day of work and completely stressed out and terribly frustrated at all the idiotic denizens of the town she had originally created. She is greeted with a grinning blonde that already has her jacket on.

"Emma, what are you doing?" She asks and then hears some sound coming from upstairs where the nursery is located. Regina tries to walk past the blonde and walk to the nursery, but is blocked by a mess of blonde curls.

"Emma, why can't I go upstairs?" Regina asks and narrows her eyes at Emma.

"I want to take my wife to the beach to walk there together when the sun sets." Emma says avoiding the question that was thrown at her completely which earns her one of those infamous glares from the brunette.

"And why would that suddenly be?" Regina asks and walks closer to her wife and gives her a perfectly raised eyebrow.

"Because I want to take my stressed out pregnant wife to a beautiful and relaxing walk on the beach." Emma says and closes the short distance between them and kisses those red plump lips sweetly. Which earns a soft approving hum of the brunette.

"Alright fine. I will go with you, but afterwards I will be going inside of the nursery." Regina argues and then puts her coat back on.

"I wouldn't expect anything else from you my love." Emma says softly and presses a soft kiss to her wife's neck, knowing it is a weak spot of Regina.

"I already said yes dear, you don't have to bribe me any more." Regina said and was lead out of the house by her blonde wife and put in the passenger seat of the Mercedes Benz.

"You're going to drive my car?" Regina asks with a raised eyebrow and only gets a lopsided grin as response and then they are off to the beach.

Once at the beach they walk hand in hand and chat about all sorts of things and after a while hit the topic they tall about almost every day now.

"So, baby names." Emma says with a soft sigh. They had talked about it a lot, but never found themselves agreeing on it.

"Yes, baby names. Girl names to be more precise." Regina said and started to think again.

"What about Jordan?" Emma asks and looks at her brunette wife expectantly.

"No, don't like it. I want something more delicate." Regina says and rubs her own swollen belly.

"What like Queen Elizabeth?" Emma teases and kisses her wife's cheek.

"No, not like that. What about Ravenna Avalon Mills?" Regina asks and looks at her wife with a glint in her eyes.

"Ravenna Avalon Mills... You know, I actually like that one. It sounds powerful, strong and yet still graceful." Emma says with a smile and pulls her wife into a searing and passionate kiss.

"Good then we have decided. Our little princess will be called Ravenna Avalon Mills." Regina says and kisses her wife again.

The walks goes on after that and they skim many topics again, and after a while they decide the sun has now definitely set and it is time to go home. Or well that is the reason Emma gives Regina, but she actually goes home because she just got a confirmation that it was ready to be shown.

When they arrived at home Regina got out of the car and into her house rather quickly, her curiosity already nagging at her to see what was happening at the nursery. She had seen how her wife read a text and then decided to go home.

So she walked to the nursery and when she opened it she was greeted by the beautiful painted walls of the nursery. There was a castle on there, her apple tree and more. Her eyes watered - which she of course blamed the hormones for - and she looked around. The room was also fully furnished in beautiful white wooden furniture. Then she felt two strong arms wrap around her and now the waterworks really opened.

"Oh my god Emma, this is so beautiful. How did you do all this." Regina says and turn in the embrace to kiss her wife senseless.

"Well I thought you would like it for her to know where both her mothers came from. That she would grow up with some enchanted forest as well. And you will have to thank Ruby for the painting mostly." Emma says with a shrug.

"Thank you so much." Regina says and hugged her tightly. "This means so much to me." She says and sniffles

"I know darling, and I would always do this for you." Emma says and sealed it with a kiss.


End file.
